betweenthelionsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lost Rock/Transcript
OH, NO. ( thud ) Lionel: COME ON, COME ON. LIONEL! LEONA! PLEASE. YES... YES, SIR. THANK YOU. WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO, HUH? I DON'T KNOW. THERE YOU GO. THANK YOU. LET'S SEE... OH, HEY! BE CAREFUL THERE, MR. WEBSTER. THAT DICTIONARY'S HEAVY. NO PROBLEM. OOH! "RADISH," A NOUN: "THE CRISP, SPICY ROOT OF A CRUCIFEROUS PLANT USUALLY EATEN RAW." VERY INTERESTING. HE REALLY LOVES READING THE DICTIONARY. YEAH, AND HE'S MUCH STRONGER THAN HE LOOKS. ( object whistling through air ) ( patrons gasping, shrieking ) WHOA. I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THAT. ME NEITHER. IT'S A NOTE WRAPPED AROUND A ROCK. HUH! EXCUSE ME, EVERYONE. DID ANYONE LOSE A NOTE WRAPPED AROUND A ROCK? Others: NO. NO. ( murmuring from inside paper ) IT'S A TALKING ROCK. WHOA. WOW! ( murmuring ) Cleo: OH, ALMOST. OH... THANK YOU. I WAS GETTING KIND OF STUFFY. WHOO, HOPE I DIDN'T BREAK ANYTHING. OH, HE'S SO CUTE. HE'S A ROCK. ROCKS AREN'T CUTE! D'OH! DID SOMEONE THROW YOU HERE? I KIND OF THREW MYSELF. YOU THREW YOURSELF? YEAH, LIKE, I'M HIGHLY MOTIVATED. I'LL SHOW YOU. ( rumbles ) OH, NO! NO, NO! NOT NECESSARY. WE BELIEVE YOU. MOMMY, CAN WE KEEP HIM? I'LL WASH HIM AND POLISH HIM AND CALL HIM LARRY. WELL, AS MUCH AS I MIGHT DIG BEING POLISHED AND CALLED... ( unenthusiastically ): LARRY I'M GOING HOME, MAN-- HOME TO THE BOOK I CAME FROM. YOUR HOME IS A BOOK? YEAH, BUT, LIKE, I HAVEN'T SEEN IT IN TWO YEARS, MAN. All ( aghast ): TWO YEARS! YEAH, LIKE, I'VE BEEN ON THE ROAD, MAN. I WROTE ALL ABOUT IT IN THAT NOTE THAT WAS WRAPPED AROUND ME. Cleo: YOU WROTE THIS? THAT'S AMAZING. HOW DID YOU DO IT? LIKE, WITH GREAT DIFFICULTY. HIT IT! ♪ I STARTED TO ROCK ♪ ♪ AND THAT MADE ME ROLL ♪ ♪ AND THEN I LOST ♪ ♪ ALL SELF-CONTROL! ♪ ♪ I ROCK AND ROLLED MY WAY TO FREEDOM ♪ ♪ YES, I ROCK AND ROLLED THE WAY TO FREEDOM ♪ ♪ ROCK, ROCK, ROCK, ROCK ♪ ♪ ROLL, ROLL, ROLL... ♪ ♪ I WAS SITTIN' LIKE A ROCK NOT MOVIN' ♪ ♪ LIKE A ROCK ♪ ♪ IN THE PAGES OF A BOOK NOT MOVIN' ♪ ♪ NOT MOVIN' ♪ ♪ BUT THEN I ROCK, ROCK, ROCKED ♪ ♪ A I ROLL, ROLL, ROLLED ♪ ♪ YES, I ROCK AND ROLLED MY WAY TO FREEDOM. ♪ ♪ I'VE BEEN ROLLIN' ROUND THE WORLD OUT ON MY OWN ♪ ♪ I'VE BEEN FROM EAST TO WEST ♪ ♪ AND COAST TO COAST ♪ ♪ PEOPLE SAY I'M JUST A ROLLIN' STONE ♪ ♪ BUT I'M A ROCK WHO REALLY KNOWS HOW TO ROCK AND ROLL! ♪ ♪ I'M NOT THE SOCK WHO ROCK AND ROLLED TO FREEDOM ♪ ♪ NOT THE SOCK ♪ ♪ I'M NOT THE CLOCK WHO ROCK AND ROLLED TO FREEDOM ♪ ♪ NOT THE CLOCK... ♪ ♪ YES, HE'S THE ROCK ♪ ♪ YES, HE'S THE ROCK ♪ ♪ I AM THE ROCK WHO ROCK AND ROLLED TO FREEDOM. ♪ ♪ YES, HE'S THE ROCK... ♪ ♪ YES, HE'S THE ROCK... ♪ ( song ends ) YOU ROCK, ROCK. YEAH, YOU ROLL PRETTY GOOD, TOO. OH, THANKS, GUYS BUT MY ROCKIN' AND ROLLIN' DAYS ARE OVER, MAN. I'M GOING HOME-- HOME TO THE BOOK I CAME FROM. OH, THAT'S NICE. WHAT BOOK DO YOU COME FROM? WHAT BOOK? OH, WELL, IT'S ONE OF THE BOOKS IN THIS LIBRARY. IT'S, UM... IT'S, UM... ( whining ): OH, I FORGET WHICH ONE! YOU FORGET? HOW COULD YOU FORGET? ( whining ): I DON'T KNOW, I DON'T KNOW. ALL THAT ROCKING AND ROLLING PROBABLY TOOK ITS TOLL ON HIS MEMORY. WHAT? OH, DON'T WORRY. WE CAN HELP YOU. THAT'S WHAT WE'RE HERE FOR. YEAH-- NOW, DO YOU REMEMBER ANYTHING AT ALL ABOUT YOUR BOOK? ANYTHING? UM... LET'S SEE... OH, YES, YES, YES. I REMEMBER A PAGE. GOOD, A PAGE. THAT'S A START. YEP, YEP. NOW, WHAT WAS ON THAT PAGE? LET'S SEE, UM... A ROOSTER. THERE WAS A ROOSTER ON IT. A ROOSTER. OKAY, WHAT ELSE? A ROBOT, A ROCKET AND A ROOF. HMM... I WONDER WHAT KIND OF BOOK THAT COULD BE. A LOUD ONE. ( laughs hysterically ) SORRY. ROOSTER, ROBOT, ROCKET, ROOF. HMM... WELL, THAT'S ENOUGH TO GO ON. I'LL GO TRACK IT DOWN. OKAY. THANKS. DON'T WORRY, LARRY, WE'LL FIND YOUR BOOK. CALL ME ROCK. OKAY, LARRY. ROCK. ( kisses ) ( sighs ) Announcer: AND NOW, LOVERS OF THE VOWELS "A," "E," "I," "O," "U" AND SOMETIMES "Y" THE VOWELLES ARE HERE TO SING THE SHORT "O" SOUND FROM THEIR HIT WORD, "SOCK." ( singing repeated short "o" sound to pop beat ) ( song ends; cheering and applause ) AND NOW SOCK MUSIC. ♪ OH, SOCK, SOCK, SOCK ♪ ♪ OH, YEAH ♪ ♪ SOCK, SOCK, SOCK. ♪ ( chuckles ) THIS IS SHOCKING. NO, NO, IT'S SOCKING. ( laughs ) ♪ SOCK, SOCK, SOCK ♪ ♪ OH, SOCK, SOCK, SOCK! ♪ SICK OF ALL THE RHINOS FROLICKING IN HER ROOM BRAVE LITTLE MONICA MAXWELL HAS ROUNDED THEM UP AND LOCKED THEM IN HER CLOSET. BUT WAIT A MINUTE. WHAT'S THIS? OH, NO! IT'S THE EVIL "UN" PEOPLE. THEY'RE PUTTING AN "UN" IN FRONT OF THE WORD "LOCKED" CAUSING THE CLOSET TO BECOME UNLOCKED. THOSE DOGGONE RHINOS ARE LOOSE AGAIN. BUT DESPAIR NOT, BRAVE LITTLE MONICA-- THE HEROIC "RE" PEOPLE ARE HERE. LOOK, THEY'VE REROUNDED UP THE RHINOS AND RELOCKED THEM IN THE CLOSET. THANK YOU, "RE" PEOPLE. YOU'RE WONDERFUL. ( making tick-tock sound ) OH! ( sounding out "cl" ) ( tick-tocks ) OCK... OCK. CL... OCK. CL... OCK. CLOCK. CLOCK. ( tick-tocks ) ( imitates alarm clock ringing ) ( laughing ) ( excitedly ): THAT'S IT, WATSON. THAT'S IT! THAT'S WHAT, DR. NITWIT? "NITWHITE"! NITWHITE-- SORRY, YES. WATSON, YOU ARE WITNESS TO A GREAT DISCOVERY. BEHOLD THE ONLY TWO WORDS IN THE ENTIRE ENGLISH LANGUAGE THAT ARE THE SAME FORWARDS AND BACKWARDS. "MOM" AND ( sounds out "pop" ) ( laughs ) WOW! WHAT DID YOU SAY? OH, NO. NO, NO, NO, NO. "WOW"? GO AWAY. YES, DR. NITWIT. UH... WHITE, WHITE, WHITE... ( groans ) HUH! AND NOW 35 NAMES WITH THE SHORT "O"-- "AW"-- SOUND IN THEM. ♪ HI, I'M TOPSY, YO, I'M TOM ♪ ♪ MEET FLOPSY, MOPSY, MOPSY'S MOM ♪ ♪ OLLIE, HOLLY, ROB AND SCOT ♪ ♪ DOLLY, MOLLY, BOB AND DOT ♪ ♪ VERONICA, LEVON, LIONDA ♪ ♪ MONICA, DIONNE AND RHONDA ♪ ♪ BONNIE, LOTTIE, LON, ALONZO ♪ ♪ CONNIE, SCOTTIE, RON AND GONZO. ♪ ♪ YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, WHAT'S YOUR NAME? ♪ ♪ ENJOY YOUR LITTLE MOMENT OF FAME! ♪ ♪ DONALD, FOXY, ROZ, YVONNE ♪ ♪ RONALD, ROXIE, OZZIE, JON ♪ ♪ IN ALL OUR NAMES, YOU'LL FIND SHORT "O" ♪ ♪ IT SOUNDS LIKE "AW" ♪ ♪ WE GOTTA GO! ♪ AHH... I DID A SEARCH OF OUR DATABASE FOR EVERYTHING IN THE LIBRARY THAT CONTAINS "ROCK," "ROCKET," "ROBOT," "ROOSTER" AND "ROOF" AND I FOUND THIS. WOW! GOOD HUNTING, CLEO DEAR. THAT'S A VIDEO. YOU SAID YOU WERE FROM A BOOK. I COULD HAVE FORGOT. LIKE, I HIT MY HEAD A LOT. OH, YOU SHOULD WEAR A HELMET, LARRY. UH, "ROCK." HEY, LET'S WATCH IT. IF THERE'S A ROCK MISSING FROM IT THEN THAT'S WHERE YOU'RE FROM. ( rock 'n' roll music playing ) ( singing ) TAKE IT, ROOSTER! ( playing kazoo ) All: ♪ ROCK, ROCK, ROCKET-DOODLE-DOO... ♪ ( video stops suddenly ) ( all sigh ) SORRY. THAT'S NOT WHERE I'M FROM. THEY SANG "ROCK" A LOT, BUT THEY DIDN'T MEAN A ROCK. THEY DIDN'T MEAN ME. ( whining ): OH... OH, LIKE, I'M NEVER GOING TO GET HOME. OH, DON'T CRY, LARRY. POOR GUY. "ROCK." ( pages flipping quickly ) ( phone rings ) BARNABY B. BUSTERFIELD III PUBLIC LIBRARY. INFORMATION HEN SPEAKING. ( inaudible phone response ) OH, NOW, DEAR, DON'T YOU WORRY. WHEN YOU COME TO THE LIBRARY ONE OF OUR LIBRARIANS WILL HELP YOU FIND WHATEVER YOU'RE LOOKING FOR. WELL, YES, DEAR, OUR LIBRARIANS ARE LIONS BUT THEY DON'T EAT THE VISITORS TO THE LIBRARY-- OH, NO. NO, NOT EVEN IF THEY'RE WILDEBEESTS. YOU'RE WELCOME, MRS. WILDEBEEST. ( hangs up ) ( phone rings again ) LIBRARY INFORMATION HEN. HOW MAY I HELP YOU? ( inaudible response ) OOH, OH! ONE MOMENT, MR. PRESIDENT, I'LL LOOK THAT UP. DR. BERTICE BERRY, DOUBLE-"O" IN "TOOTH." ( applause and cheering ) ( singing "oo" sound ) ( singing "oo" sound an octave higher ) ( applause and cheering ) THANK YOU. THANK YOU SO MUCH. THANK YOU. Commentator: IT'S ANOTHER FINE DAY AT THE NATIONAL WORD CUP MASTERS WHERE THE YOUNG WORD-WRITING PHENOM TIGER WORDS IS STEPPING UP TO THE "T". HE'S GOT TO MAKE THE WORD "TOOTH." IT'S A TRICKY WORD, WITH THE "T" SOUND AT THE BEGINNING THE "OO" SOUND IN THE MIDDLE, AND AT THE END THE INTERESTING "TH" SOUND. T... OO... TH. IF HE MAKES IT, HE WILL WIN A TUBE OF TOOTHPASTE. HE'S TAKING A WRITING IMPLEMENT FROM HIS PENCIL CASE. IT'S A NUMBER-TWO PENCIL, A SMART CHOICE FOR THIS WORD. TIGER POSITIONS HIMSELF AT THE "T." JUST LOOK AT THAT PERFECT STROKE. HE WRITES THE LETTER "O," AND LOOK IT'S A SECOND BEAUTIFULLY EXECUTED LETTER "O" MAKING THE VOWELS "O-O," WHICH MAKES THE SOUND "OO." WITH THE LETTER "T," THAT MAKES THE SOUND "T... OO," "TOO." IT'S REALLY LOOKING GOOD FOR TIGER. NOW ALL HE HAS TO DO IS ADD THE "TH" SOUND AT THE END OF THE WORD. HE RAISES HIS PENCIL... OH, WHAT A DISAPPOINTMENT! HE WROTE THE LETTER "F," WHICH MAKES THE SOUND "F." HE'S WRITTEN THE WORD "TOOF." BUT... BUT WAIT, HE'S NOTICED HIS MISTAKE. HE'S TURNING HIS PENCIL AROUND, AND HE'S ERASING THE LETTER "F" AND YES, YES, HE'S WRITING THE LETTERS "T-H," "TH" CHANGING THE WORD TO "T... OO... TH." "TOOTH"! HE'S DONE IT AGAIN, AND THERE GOES OUR CHAMPION, TIGER WORDS TO ACCEPT HIS TOOTHPASTE. CONGRATULATIONS, TIGER. AND NOW, ONCE AGAIN, IT'S TIME FOR THE ADVENTURES OF SAM SPUD PARBOILED POTATO DETECTIVE. Potato: THE NAME IS SPUD, SAM SPUD. I WAS WORKING LATE ONE NIGHT. THE LOOSE BULB IN THE NEON SIGN OUTSIDE MY WINDOW WAS ABOUT TO DRIVE ME CRAZY WHEN THERE WAS A KNOCK AT MY DOOR... YEAH? AND SHE WALKED IN. IT HAD BEEN A LONG TIME BUT SHE STILL LOOKED GOOD, REAL GOOD. "COWL"? THAT'S NOT RIGHT. "O-W"-- THAT'S "OW." THAT SHOULD BE "O-O,"-- "OO," "COOL." SHE WAS A CUCUMBER. SHE SAID SHE HAD A SCOOP FOR ME. SHE DID-- TWO SCOOPS, PISTACHIO. SHE KNEW I WAS A FOOL FOR PISTACHIO. THAT'S WHEN SHE LOWERED THE BOOM. I WOKE UP THE NEXT AFTERNOON. IT FELT LIKE SOMEONE WAS DOING A TAP-DANCE ON MY NOODLE. AS A MATTER OF FACT... WAY TO BOOGIE, TOOTS! Girl: MOM, THERE'S THAT TALKING POTATO WITH NO MOUTH AGAIN. THIS INCESSANT WORD PLAY IS MAKING ME CRAZY. Mother: IT'S EDUCATIONAL TELEVISION, DEAR. REMEMBER SOMETIMES THINGS THAT ARE GOOD FOR US ARE HARD TO SWALLOW. ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ WHO CAN HELP A COW MOO? ♪ ♪ OOH-OOH... ♪ ♪ OR A BABY GO "GOO"? ♪ ♪ OOH-OOH... ♪ ♪ WHO MAKES PIGEONS GO "COO"? ♪ ♪ OOH-OOH... ♪ ♪ YES, IT'S DOUBLE-"O," "OO." ♪ ♪ OOH-OOH... ♪ ♪ WITHOUT "OO," NOBODY WOULD HAVE MUCH ROOM ♪ ♪ WITHOUT "OO" YOU COULDN'T SWEEP ♪ ♪ 'CAUSE YOU'D HAVE NO BROOM ♪ ♪ AND WHEN YOU SNEEZED, YOU COULDN'T SAY "KERCHOO"! ♪ GESUNDHEIT! GESUNDHEIT! ♪ WITHOUT DOUBLE-"O," "OO"... ♪ ♪ OOH-OOH... ♪ ♪ YEAH, DOUBLE-"O," "OO"... ♪ ♪ OOH-OOH... ♪ ♪ WHEN YOU GO FOR A DIP ♪ ♪ OOH-OOH... ♪ ♪ YOU FIND "OO" IN THE POOL ♪ ♪ OOH-OOH... ♪ ♪ WHEN YOU WANT TO BE HIP ♪ ♪ OOH-OOH... ♪ ♪ "OO" IS A BIG PART OF "COOL" ♪ ♪ OOH-OOH... ♪ ♪ WITHOUT "OO" YOU COULDN'T HAVE A LOT OF LOOT ♪ ♪ WITHOUT "OO," NOBODY WOULD GIVE A HOOT ♪ ♪ AND HAPPY PEOPLE COULDN'T SAY "YAHOO"! ♪ YAHOO! YAHOO! ♪ WITHOUT DOUBLE-"O," "OO"! ♪ ♪ OOH-OOH... ♪ ♪ YEAH, DOUBLE-"O," "OO"! ♪ ♪ OOH-OOH... ♪ ♪ OOH! ♪ ( imitating voices on radio ) ( beeping ) ( whooshing ) ( making "r" sound ) ( making zooming noise ) OCK... OCK... R... OCK... R... OCK. "ROCK." ROCK! ( zooming, sputtering ) ET... ET... ROCK... ET... ROCK... ET. "ROCKET." ROCKET! ( imitating voices on radio ) THREE, TWO, ONE... BLASTOFF! ( imitating rocket blastoff ) AND NOW DR. RUTH WORDHEIMER. Dr. Ruth: HELLO. HERE'S DR. RUTH. Word ( crying ): OH, STOP, STOP! ALL I EVER DO IS STOP! ( moaning ) HELLO, I'M DR. RUTH WORDHEIMER WITH ANOTHER WORD THAT'S TIRED OF BEING WHAT IT IS AND WANTS TO CHANGE. ISN'T THAT RIGHT? OH, YOU BET I WANT TO CHANGE. I WANT A LITTLE EXCITEMENT IN MY LIFE. IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK? OF COURSE NOT BUT YOUR PROBLEM IS THE LETTERS "S" AND "T." THEY ARE WHAT'S MAKING A PERFECTLY GOOD "OP" "STOP." SO LET GO OF THAT "S" AND THAT "T." ( moaning ): OH, NOW I FEEL SO MEANINGLESS! ( sobbing ) RELAX. DR. RUTH WILL GIVE YOU MEANING BY ADDING THE LETTER "H." ( gasps ) "HOP"! HOP, HOP, HOP! OH, THERE'S NO STOPPING ME NOW! THANK YOU, DR. RUTH. HOP, HOP, HOP! YOU'RE WELCOME. OOH, I'M GOOD! IT'S MAGIC TIME WITH THE GREAT SMARTINI. HEY, THANK YOU VERY MUCH, CUTE LITTLE ANNOUNCER BUNNY. AND THIS IS HIS BEAUTIFUL ASSISTANT THE REMARKABLE SMARMY MARMY SMARTINI! YOU'RE TOO KIND! AND NOW I, THE GREAT SMARTINI, WILL DO MY AMAZING, TROUSER-DEFYING SHORT "O"--"AW"-- TRICK. MARMY, MAY I HAVE TWO WORDS THAT HAVE THE SHORT "O"-- "AW"-- SOUND IN THEM, PLEASE? HERE, SONNY BOY GREAT SMARTINI ARE THE WORDS "POPPING" AND "POPCORN." THANK YOU, MARMY. I WILL NOW PUT THESE WORDS INTO MY SMARTYPANTS. AND NOW I WILL SAY A MAGIC WORD, DO A MAGIC DANCE YES, I'LL DO A MAGIC DANCE IN MY MAGIC SMARTYPANTS. OBROCADOBRA! ( rhythm starting ) OOH! AHH! DANCING SMARTYPANTS, OOH, AHH! OOH! POPPING POPCORN! WHOO! WHOO! OH, POPPING POPCORN! OH! OH, GIVE ME SOME OH, OH, OH! ( laughs ) Rock: OH... I'M NEVER GOING TO FIND THE BOOK I CAME FROM. OH, YES, YOU WILL. IT MAY JUST TAKE A LITTLE TIME. HEY, WHILE WE'RE WAITING COULD I TAKE ROCK TO THE LAKE AND SKIM HIM? HEY, I'M A ROCK. DON'T TREAT ME LIKE DIRT. WHOA, SORRY. ( crying ) LOOK, MOMMY. HE'S CRYING PEBBLES. I'M JUST FEELING "SEDIMENTAL." I MUST REGISTER A ROBUST COMPLAINT. WHAT'S THE PROBLEM, MR. WEBSTER? LOOK, RIGHT HERE AFTER "ROBOT"... Theo: THERE'S THE WORD "ROCK," AND THE DEFINITION BUT THE ROCK IS MISSING. THAT'S MY PAGE, MAN. THAT'S MY BOOK! ( cheering ) AND IT'S NOT JUST ANY BOOK-- IT'S THE DICTIONARY. YEAH, YOU'RE THE ROCK. YOU'RE THE ROCK PEOPLE TURN TO WHEN THEY WANT TO KNOW WHAT ROCK IS. YEAH. WOW... THAT'S COOL. AW... YOU FOUND MY HOME. I'M TOUCHED DEEP DOWN IN THE... WHATEVER ROCKS GOT DEEP DOWN. THANK YOU SO MUCH. OH, YOU'RE WELCOME. OH... DOES THIS MEAN YOU'RE GOING TO LEAVE, LARRY? OH... "ROCK"! AND YES, IT DOES MEAN I'M LEAVING. BUT WHY TALK ABOUT IT WHEN WE CAN SING ABOUT IT? ♪ I'VE BEEN OUT THERE ROCK AND ROLLIN' ON MY OWN ♪ ♪ BUT NO MORE WILL I ROAM ♪ ♪ SAY GOOD-BYE TO MR. ROLLING STONE ♪ ♪ THIS ROCK IS GOIN' HOME! ♪ ♪ YES, MY ROCK AND ROLLIN' DAYS ARE OVER ♪ ♪ THOSE DAYS ARE OVER ♪ ♪ MY ROCK AND ROLLIN' DAYS ARE OVER ♪ ♪ I'M GOING HOME ♪ ♪ HE'S GOING HOME ♪ ♪ I'M GOING HOME ♪ ♪ HE'S GOING HOME ♪ ♪ YES, MY ROCK AND ROLLIN' DAYS ARE OVER! ♪ ♪ I'M GOING HOME ♪ ♪ HE'S GOING HOME ♪ ♪ I'M GOING HOME ♪ ♪ HE'S GOING HOME ♪ ♪ YES, MY ROCK AND ROLLIN' DAYS ♪ ♪ ARE OVER! ♪ ( song ends; all laughing ) I GUESS THIS IS GOOD-BYE, LARRY. I'LL NEVER FORGET YOU GUYS BUT MOST OF ALL, THAT WHOLE "LARRY" THING? VERY TRIPPY. HEY, GOOD-BYE, ALL. HEY, LOOK ME UP SOMETIME, HUH? WHOA! Theo: WOW! Leona: BYE. BUT... BUT THIS BOOK'S SO HEAVY NOW. WHAT HAVE YOU GOT IN HERE, A ROCK? ( grunting ) ( all laughing ) ( rumbling ) OH, EXCUSE ME, I DON'T MEAN TO BOTHER YOU, BUT I'M LOST, SEE? I'VE ROLLED OUT OF A BOOK. OH, MOMMY, MOMMY... CAN I KEEP HIM? OH, PLEASE, MOM? I'LL WASH HIM AND I'LL POLISH HIM AND I'LL CALL HIM... STEVE. OH, LEONA. HMM... AND NOW... CLOCK MUSIC. ( clock ticking ) TICK, TOCK, TICK, TOCK, TICK, TOCK. NOW, THIS I LIKE. ( chuckles ) TICK, TOCK, TICK, TOCK. OH, YEAH... GROOVY. Category:Transcripts